Cross Generation: First Generation
by CrossGeneration
Summary: A tale from a mother to a daughter, answering the innocent question of "Uma, how the hell did you meet such a strange guy?" Really, how did the successful science experiment, E.B. Hydra meet cat hybrid experiment,Tsukiyomi Ikuto? R&R please!
1. Watching from Afar

_**We only claim right to our OCs. We are fully aware that characters within this story belong to their rightful owners and claim no right to them. Please read bio before judging.**_

I closed my eyes after taking a very good look at all the people who were on the stage. A majestic group of black and white uniforms; the wooden instruments glistening in the strong stage light being shone on them. The lights dimmed away, as did all the other noises that humans tend to make when fidgeting. At least there's no whispering. The sudden start of Summer by Vivaldi really didn't have anything against anybody, just started like a heated race. As their right hand shifted from string to string in rough, jagged movements somehow graceful in their tremolos with the violins, both first and second, winning in between each other, the cellos and bases giving off a good lower tone, the perfect foundation. The soloist had unusual blue hair and after a short time, the piece ended and then moved onto the peppy mood of Vivaldi's Spring. The quarter and eighth notes were equally matched. Another soloist played, but the main one was the one with blue hair from before. I looked at the pamphlet and then saw him name. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. A nice ring to a Japanese male name. Doesn't that have something to do the moon or night? Something like that. The song ended almost as fast as the first one and then the conductor stood around and smiled, looking at the audience of numbers close to a thousand.

"I am glad that everyone here in this room today has come to enjoy this performance from the World-Wide Performing Orchestra. As a finale, we will perform the theme song from a Japanese animation, Howl's Moving Castle, 'The Merry-Go-Round Of Life'." My eyes shot open. The conductor nodded to the second bassist and then he stood up, moving to a grand piano that was in the corner of the stage. He started off with the leading note, with the violin soloist joining in, resulting with the whole orchestra combining in with the sound, another soloist, but this time, a cellist.

As soon as the song ended on a high note, the whole audience stood up, cheering and a couple roses thrown onto the stage. The conductor bowed and then shook hands with the young soloist, who had also bowed before. We were shuffled outside into the main hall and then shown where the refreshments were. Oh, yea. They had said something about a small party/meeting for the participants who had come and the members of the orchestra, and can meddle and socialize. There was a whole group of women in flashy dresses in one direction and the men in suits in small groups in another. I was plainly in a black tanktop and jeans. There were desserts and refreshments, as well as wine. I just grabbed a can of coke. After I had finished it, I weaved my way around the members of the orchestra and patiently waited my turn to talk to the conductor, one of my current role models in the future to music.

"Uh, hello. My name is E. B. Hydra, and I am a tourist from America. I just loved your lovely performance today."

"Oh, you're a young one! Are you interested in the music a bit?"

"Very much! I have followed your orchestra's performances ever since I have heard I you on a site in Australia."

"Then you must play instruments?" He asked kindly but quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, not many, I play classic and electric violin as well as acoustic guitar. My brother had taught me a little of the American drum set, my mother has taught me how to play flute, and I have self taught myself to play the piano." I say, bashful and shy but proud at the same time.

"That's quite a lot. But I have a question. You said that you were American. What were you doing in Australia?"

"I was finishing the remainder of the 3,500 hours of pre-veterinarian work as service hours. Actually, I have intention to become a musician as a hobby. I strive to become a veterinarian."

"My, if it isn't you?! How long has it been? You've grown up quite a bit. Still loving animals, huh?" I hear some korean and turn around to see my first violin tutor.

"Kim Sunsang, what brings you here?" I asked surprised. I had last seen him on my fifth grade graduation.

"What a coincidence! Do you two know each other?"

"He was my first violin tutor and one of the best violin teachers out there. I say smiling. Kim puts a hand around my shoulder, and hugged me passionately.

"She was one of the most patient and diligent students that I ever had, till this day." The three of us hear some squeals and then some gasps and then some giggles. We all turned around and saw a mob of women probably hanging over some men in suits in the orchestra. I sigh. I hate harems. They're real drabs, just guys showing off what they had, hoping to pick someone crappy up, just to throw them out again. Stupid, spur of the moment.

"Oh, I have a quick question, though. Two, in fact," I addressed the conductor. "Why did you slightly alter the solo in the second half of Summer and how did you decide to play The Merry-Go-Round Of Life? It's not a famous piece."

"Well, I felt like the sharps didn't go well with the minor key. They contrasted too much, and the third split felt like it was breaking parallelism. This was so unlike Vivaldi himself that I felt like he was falling asleep on the floor while writing this part of the script." Smiles broke out in the faces of our little crowd. "And, the Merry-Go-Round Of Life was recommended by Ikuto-kun."

"Kun?"

"Oh, I like to address everybody like friends. Oh! How rude of me! I didn't even give you my name! Peter Graham." He hastily stuck out his hand and then I shook it, noticing after that he had slipped his business card inside me palm. I looked at it and then put it in my jean pocket.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to have any other pockets." I say, apologetic. Somebody had whistled a short five-note tune that I had barely heard but the conductor turned his head and then nodded a couple times.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Please care to visit this room. You are to find an excellent companion and friend in him. For now, I bid you farewell. Kim, we need to go!" He walks off in the path and then waved Kim, who followed me after hugging me a second time. I walk over to get another cup of coke when I bump into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" The person fell after trying to turn and catch their balance too fast so I held out an arm and then caught him/her. I felt something cold wash on me shirt and then catch the glass cup that almost shattered on the ground. I stare at a woman who was wearing heavy make up and looked like someone from New England.

"You're a female from America?" she said, in a heavy accent.

"Yea. Are you alright?"

"You very strong."

"Many people say so." I set the cup on a nearby table and then help her catch her balance.

"Oh! Is your shirt okay? I spilled all of it..."

"It's fine. It'll come off and won't show much: it's black." I smile and then walk away. I walk to the restroom and then tried to wash off the wine. It reeked of ...something unpleasant. After most of it was gone, I came out, finally reaching my second can of coke. I pop it and then gulp half of it down. I also had to keep down a burp that was threatening to come back up. I look at the piece of paper that had been handed to me from the conductor. Room number 431 in hotel -. What a coincidence. My room was 331 in the same hotel. Wierd, though. Eh, I shouldn't give it much thought. I walk over to the hotel and then knocked on the door. Nobody answered so I admitted myself in. Well, the conductor said that I could, so I did. As soon as I open the door I met myself face to face with a boy with blue hair, the soloist. Not just that. He was in the middle of changing his shirt.


	2. Interrogation

We just stared at each other for the longest time.

"Uh, so... this your room?" I asked nervously, not because he had a shirt off. My brother always does it so I'm use to it. Besides, I read yaoi.

"Yea..."

"Sorry." I quickly said and then jumped out of the room and then stood outside the door, shutting it. That was the most awkward time I have ever been in for like a year? I sigh and then walk around a bit, waiting for something to happen and then was about to leave for my room, which was as I said was only a floor below where I was, when I spotted Mr. Kim with a really red conductor.

"Oh, hello, E. B.! *hiccup* we had just come from the small party that we had, celebrating our fiftieth concert world-wide concert. Did you meet him? Handsome and smart fella. Why don't we all go in?" The conductor grabbed my wrist and then pushed me into the room, while smelling foul-ly of alcohol. Too bad he was really strong and quick- too quick for me to stop him.

"Uh, I don't think that this will be a good time..." I say as he dragged me closer to the door.

"Don't worry, he won't mind. He rarely complains about anything."

"But, Mr. Graham! I really don't think that this is a good ti- Mph!" He pushed my head on after opening the door and I thought I would fall but feel someone catch me. I blush as I get up to thank the indigo-haired soloist when he hugs me, not letting me look at him.

"Um, I was changing so I don't really.. have anything on..."

"Oh... S-sorry." I squeeze my eyes shut and then step away, getting away from the most awkward moment I have ever been in before. I wait and here a little zip and then raise my hand.

"Uh, is it okay for my to open my eyes now?" I didn't hear anything and then started to wave my hand around a bit.

"Sorry, yea. I nodded, forgetting that you had your eyes closed." I opened them and then met myself face to face with his pitless deep blue eyes. I bent back almost 90 degrees because I was surprised. I landed on my butt and then got up again. I headbutted him, challenging him.

"I'm sorry but you don't scare people like that." I said, gritting my teeth. He sat on the bed and then patted the spot next to him. I hesitantly sat down and then looked at him. Tall, slim, good-looking, calm, good at violin, and if the conductor was right, smart. A typical harem king.. Wait. A picture of the mob of women flash into my head.

"Wait, were you the middle of the really big circle? Like of women?"

He sighed,

"They're too persistant, but I have to keep up an act because of the reputation of a soloist and the orchestra. I wish there were more people like you."

"You wouldn't want that."

"But you don't bother with strangers and don't seem the least interested in anybody." True. He was right.

"But you don't really know what I'm capable of." I say with a sly smile.

"Oh, really? But I still think that I'm the most complex person that there is." He challenged.

"Then let's play a little game for each other. We can each asked each other one question at a time and then we have to answer."

"Deal accepted." He went first.

"What was your first language?"

"Korean."

"Wait, you're korean?"

"Yea, and now I can asked you two questions."

"Damn..."

"Ha. Um... How old are you and is your natural hair color blue?"

"I'm 24 and yes, this is my natural hair color, as well as my eyes."

"Thanks for the bonus."

"Dammit. Again. Let's see... What's your bra size?"

"What?!"

"You have to answer. You said so yourself."

"Screw you... I'm a C..."

"You look really flat, though."

"Shut up!" I thought of a really embarrassing question. "When did you start puberty?"

"That shouldn't be valid!" he said, turning a shade of pink.

"Well, you asked me my size. Or maybe you never had it?" I said, grinning.

"I did. It was when I was when I was fourteen..."

"Eh, that's not so off. Maybe you're not as complex as I thought?"

"Shut up. Then here's one. When did you first have it with your boyfriend?"

"Huh?"

"When you, you know, first had it with your boyfriend." I started to laugh.

"Okay, so you know, I don't have a boyfriend, and I've never had it. Once."

"You're a unicorn?"

"No, I'm cancer." Well, in multiple cases, this was true.

"Your turn."

"Um... What should I ask..."

"No matters come to mind?"

"Shut up and let me think... Who was your first crush?"

"Um, this is confusing."

"Crushes can't be confusing."

"Well, I thought that I did, but it kinda turned out that I was kind of attracted for another reason, and so I don't really know. "

"You didn't answer my question."

"Hina-hinamori A-amu." He seemed really hesitant. He lowered his eyes a couple shadows covered his face.

"Hey, cheer up. At least I didn't asked you who your first was."

"My first what?"

"Unicorn-stealer."

"Don't have one."

"Huh?"

"I said that I didn't have one."

"So you still are a unicorn."

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, 'cause your really popular and all that with a ladies and stuff..." He looked at me, staring a bit and then frowned. He didn't say anything so I did what I always did: let my sarcasm kick in.

"It'll last longer if you take a picture." I say, shrugging. He took out his cell phone and then I heard a click, and then noticed that my picture had just been taken. And you know how much I hate pictures. My eyes popped open and then I almost had my hand transform into a gun. Almost. I reached for it but he was taller and his arms were longer.

"You said to take a picture. And so I did." Let my notify the readers that our relationship had started off as a rivalry. He started to stare at the picture, standing up, while i was clawing at him like a struggling cat. "You don't look like anyone, so how can I call you anything? You look like a... a..." he turned it sideways. "A tree!" My face flushed with anger and I hit him- hard.

"How dare you insult me with... that... URGH!" I yelled and hit him again.

"Stop! This is abuse!"

"Says the insulter! It's in a living organism's nature to want to defend him/herself from insults, and I am especially one of those people."

"Don't you mean humans?"

"You know what, SCREW YOU!" and then I stomped out of the room, seeing my former tutor trying to wake up the conductor. He looked at me with worry in his eyes and then I sighed. I walked over to him and gave him a jolt in his side- a shock that will revive the brain and stimulate the heart to pump faster, resulting in him waking up. I walked out of the hotel, just receiving a call from one of my friends.

"Hey how are you doing? I heard you're in a foreign place...Must be nice. A lot of Asian hotties?"

"Yea, but they're all idiots who call others.. ugh... Anyways, what are you doing? Law school? (By this time, I was attending graduate school at Davis but we had a break. My friend was aiming to be a lawyer)."

"Yea, I've got to like memorize a bunch of stuff and it all came in one ear and out the next in the lecture." I laughed, happy to be talking to a friend again in a long time.

"Why don't you get a recorder?"

"I don't play any instruments like you. I'm into law."

"No, stupid, a voice recorder, that actually records voices. It's not bad to have one. I actually have two to listen to pieces over and over again. That's why Concerto No. 6 Perpetual Motion is stuck in my head as well as Summer and Autumn both by Vivaldi. You should listen to it once or something. Helps the brain commemorate a lot easier."

"Um, I don't know half of what you said, but that recorder idea is not a bad thing."

"Told ya s-" suddenly the world went dark and then I felt something against my ear. "What happened? You stopped talking..."

"It's nothing~ Just a simply pass by-er~" I heard a deep voice say, practically growling in my ear.

"Who are you? You sound like a hottie~" my friend said, immediately trying to flirt with this voice. She didn't even know how he looked like. I tried to get his hands off of me eyes with one hand while talking to my friend, who was talking to both of us in my other.

"Let go, you dunce and insulter! Oh, yea! I think I need to hang up, so sorry! Let go! Hanase, baka neko!" I just yelled something that I had learned in my childhood and called him what he reminded me when I first met him- a cat. I felt him loosen his grip on me and then yanked him off.

"Let go!" I noticed that my friend had hung up on me. "Can you leave someone alone when they're having a private phone call?" I asked his face, staring into his eyes. They slyly narrow and then stare straight back. I grunt and then walk over to the hotel that I was staying at. I walk in through the glass door and walk up the spiral stairs. Up and up and up. I finally reach my floor and then take out the card from me back pocket. I try to wedge the card in but an orange light kept flashing on. It took my a couple moments that it was the wrong side. I take it out and look at the side. A bit bent and little rips here and there. I slowly slide in the right side and then a green light flashed, admitting my entrance.

I jump onto my bed and sighed. That was definitely a... "fun" afternoon. I get up too fast and then fall down the side, a little gap in between the edge of the bed and the wall. I then sneeze due to the dust that had risen up. I bring out my new laptop and then get the wifi password from one of the drawers in the night stand. I go onto and then open up a webpage that had a list of new Yaoi manga that I had never set eyes on again. Huh. Some of these are like... from the 1980's or something... Oh, here's a pretty good summary. No Color, huh? Secret meaning? I opened up another tab with the first chapter on it. A flash overcomes my mind and then I hit my head on the desk that was in front of me. I have a three-page report on the concert that I had just saw. Dang it! I open up a window of Word Pad and make that half of the screen. The other half, I put up a drama cd that was mixed in with the manga and then started to work. My head was filled with yaoi and Japanese fragments, while the other side was filled with Vivaldi's biography.

I suddenly hear someone slap something and my eyes avert from my essay to the drama cd video. The uke had just rejected the seme, telling him to stop following him everywhere.

"NOOOOO~ Why did you do that?!" I yell out loud, holding onto the screen. I walk out to the balcony after relieving my stress of having the couple break up, despite their feelings for each other. I sat down against the fence on the balcony and the computer in my lap. I was now listening to another couple, just the opposite of the former- all lovey-dovey.

"Yo." I hear somebody say but I ignore it, knowing that it wasn't for me.

"Don't be a bore. Answer me~" Wait... I know this voice. I ignore the voice even more and then start to type on my third page.

"Hey, TREE!" This time I snapped. I whipped my head up and glared.

"Shut the **** up! I am TRYING to do something!" I yell to the person in the balcony above me. I see a familiar blue-head trying to annoy me. He succeeded.

"What's it about?"

"Your stupid concert."

"Hey, it's not stupid at all."

"Well, I found three mistakes in you solo."

"Yea? What were they?"

"Leave me alone. If you want criticism, get it from the conductor or Kim."

"Whose Kim?"

"A human."

"I'm human."

"No you are not, you stupid... neko." I didn't have anything else to call him. His eyes widened and then the awkward moment started again. I raised my volume, but unfortunately only had one ear bud because If had accidentally smashed the other one off in the car door. I finally finished my essay, but then copied the whole document and then pasted it on another document, making two. And then I saved both in a USB, but was still hesitant.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Computers hate me."

"That's interesting. You look like a computer geek."

"Well, I believe that you're a computer too."

"Aren't you going to asked why I'm here?"

"I don't give a crap."

"Hah. I like you. You're not like other girls."

"Oh, you just noticed?"

"Other girls would be hanging around me like post-its." He's one of those.

"I don't care, Harem king."

"Do you speak japanese?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Tell me~"

"I am a war addict coming from Mars and decided to kill all of the humans on this planet."

"Well, I'm fine 'cause I'm not human, remember?"

"Well, I'm not either."I walked inside and shut the door. I hear a tap but ignore it. There were multiple taps and I say out loud,

"Oh! It must be raining!"

The taps stop and then I open up drama cd video, whole screen. I start to feel myself becoming absorbed into it, me every attention to that.

"You're into that?!" I hear a gasp next to my "free" ear. I jump at the blue cat that was next to me.

"How the hell did you pick that lock?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't. You didn't lock it. And this room is messier than mine."

"Well, sorry. I'm not a neat person." There were clothes strewn almost everywhere and my lunch was half-eaten, next to a corner of electronics that I really didn't want to get next.

"Wait, you know about yaoi?" I asked him, curious and jaw dropping open.

"No! Well, I do know it. It's just... you watch it?"

"Of course I do. A lot of people do."

"But thats... bleh."

"You want to watch with me?" I asked, grinning.

"W-what's it about?" he blushed. He looks kinda cu... WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?! I mentally scream to myself.

"Basically girl fandoms of guys. But the storyline is the same as any other romance manga."

"What are girl fandoms?" My eyes stole a picture from the screen and then thought of a trick.

"Oh, merely these." I said, showing him the screen full of these "girl fandoms". His head gave off steam and then his face flushed.

"Y-you do like that kinda stuff?"

"What are you doing here?" I said, changing the subject.

"I was bored. So I thought I'd drop by."

"Did you jump here?"

"No I teleported."

"Teleport out."

"Why~? I'm still bored."

"Cause I just forgot about having to change my shirt. Get out."

"Well, you saw me without a shirt."

"Your a guy." I say, getting a bit annoyed

"Aren't you a guy too?" I got my book, The Count Of Monte Cristo, that I had just started to read in it's original language, out of the nightstand and threw it at him, but he caught it.

"Leave." I say through my clenched teeth.

"I left my room key in the room, I can't go back."

"Go to the front desk or pick the lock."

"I actually can't pick locks."

"You're completely useless. Get out."

"Why can't you just change in the bathroom." Oh yeah. I forgot that there was a bathroom.

"Don't move. You peek, you die," I grab a bunch of clothes from the floor, which were clean, and went into the bathroom. I changed into cargo pants and a really big shirt. I came out and noticed that he really hadn't moved from the spot that he had been earlier. I look at the clock; it was 5:30.

"You hungry? I have some cup noodles." I asked.

"Sure."

I put water from a water bottle into the cup and put it into the microwave to cook for three minutes. I put it in front of him after giving him some wooden chopsticks.

"You're not going to eat?"

"I'll eat later." I simply reply. I get on the bed and then start to read No Color, after saving my essay for the third time of course. No Color: Two neighbors, seemingly opposites, a law student and a person who seems to party all day at coming together by living under the same roof because the owner is renovating the apartment and the party boy can't stay in his house for a week. Interesting. It's fun, but you know how it's going to end.

"I'm done."

"You can dump it in the trash can."

"I'm pretty fast, huh?"

"Not really. Should see me brother. He ate two hamburgers in five minutes."

"He's really big?"

"Not that. Strong. Kinda big."

"What you doing?"

"Trying to create a diagram in my head that sorts out of the relationships from Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica."

"Ok?" He climbed in next to me and looked over my shoulder. I felt something heavy on me shoulder and then shrugged him off. He stayed there, but I couldn't type properly with something heavy on my shoulder.

"Nee, get off. I can't type. Get off." I hear him mumbling something and then I move my shoulder around. I put my computer to the side and then slapped him in the head.

"Get off! I'm trying to do something!" I jump around and then tackle him, all due to instinct from fighting in childhood. I ended up on top of him,who seemed to be sleeping. I pinched his cheeks really hard and then stretched them out.

"You're not asleep, are you?" Suddenly his eyes flutter open after I started to stare at him with only a couple centimeters in between our faces.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I knew it, you weren't asleep. Wait, were you?"

"I kinda dozed off a bit. Food makes my sleepy."

"Weirdo. Nobody does that."

"Cats do."

"Yeah, weirdo."

"Well, you probably don't eat anything."

"You haven't seen my appetite." I say, amused.

"Now, why were we in this pose again? And my cheeks hurt. Stop pulling on them."

"No."

"STAHP~ nyaaaa~"

"You really sound like a cat when you do that."

"That's 'cause I am! Let go!"

"You are?" I was surprised because I had only met one cat hybrid in my life, and that was when I was being...tested for different matters. Not a very joyous time in my life. Although I did have one friend.

"Have you been tested on before?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." This is probably not him. Besides, he died. I saw him. He died in my arms. It was like a sad moment of...sorrow. I felt something wet on me cheek.

"H-hey, why are you crying?" He seemed unnerved.

"I-I'm not." but I could keep the tears from stopping. He sat up without warning. At first, I had no idea what had happened. My body heated up and my eyes looked down. He had just taken my first kiss.


	3. 5 Minutes

A whole mess of emotions were running around inside of me. Did that just happen? Am I going crazy? But the last thing that had left its mark on me: anger. I punched him in the jaw and then grabbed his collar, threatening him.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I said, yelling in his face.

"Well, you looked down!"

"Does that give you permission to go ahead and kiss somebody?! Huh?! Does it?!" I yell back at the body underneath me.

"Calm down! Okay, I'm sorry."

"Well, yea? Sorries can't fix everything in this damn world! And how are you going to give back my... my... fir..." I could say it.

"Don't tell me, that was your first kiss?"

"So what if it is?! Why are you so considerably stupid?"

"Is that even a word?"

"Your such a stupid cat!" I yell, the tears threatening to start again.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Calm down okay?" He hugs me and then I slowly accept his shoulder.

"Why do you smell like a girl?" I asked him quietly.

"Huh? I do?"

"You have perfume all over you. I can taste it. It's disgusting."

"Then close your mouth."

"But I'm talking to you."

"Stop talking to me."

"Then it'll be awkward. I'm not use to these kind of things."

"Why? You look cuddly."

"Like hell I do."

"You just look like a tree." I bit into his shoulder.

"Ow! Why do you hate being called a tree?" he asked, wincing.

"I have my reasons."

"What should I call you?"

"Something else."

"You don't look like anything else. Should I called you a hentai?"

I started to bite his shoulder again.

"Ok, ow! I'm sorry I won't! Ow! Let go! Hanase!"

"What if I say no?"

"Just let go! It's hurt~ nyaaa~" I stop and stare at him.

"Dude, are you really a cat? Why do you always meow?"

"J-just."

"Liar." He just stuck his jaw out. "Tell me. Now."

"Oh? Whatcha going to do?" I climbed up a bit and then bit his neck.

"OW! Are you a vampire or something?"

"No, just curious and would do anything for answers."

"Anything?"

"Pretty much."

"I'll tell you if you do something for me."

"Um, okay?"

"Stay still and promise me that you'll let me do something to you for what you've done to me. Like bite my shoulder."

"If you're going to bite me, let me tell you in advance: I can't feel pain."

"Really?"

"Yea. So biting my won't really help."

"I'll test it out then. I don't believe you." I shrug.

"I don't care. Just try." he flipped my underneath him and then pulled my shirt down so my shoulder was open to him.

"Wait what are you-?!" I start but he looks at me with a sly grin.

"You scared?"

I narrow my eyes. "Try biting all you want Mr. Neko."

"Gladly." and then he bent down to bite me neck. I could feel his teeth drill small holes into my skin, but I can't bleed if I don't want to but something struck me as unusual. I grabbed both of his arms with my hands when he bit me, and I felt his pulse and body temperature out of habit. He was 100+ degrees and his heartbeat twice as fast as a normal person's, not to mention stronger. I feel him move his warm head up and then bite my neck. He got back up and then looked at my curiously.

"You really don't feel pain, huh?"

"Told you. But I have a question."

"What is it?"

"You're not human are you." I said, more stating than asking.

"What? Do you have a fever?" He lowered his forehead onto mine and this time too, I evaluate and compared our body temperatures.

"High body temperature and twice as fast heart rate. You're not human. And you're fine. People who have fevers would've collapsed already."

"So what if I'm not human. But you know I'm not a monster." I grimaced and then held his shirt collar and pulled him in close.

"What lab did you come from? Where in Japan? Where did you come from?" I interrogated him.

"What lab?"

"How were you tested on? Did they you nuclear reaction chemicals? How long were in held captive? Were you donated or forced by debt? How did you get into the lab? No, that's not the question. How did you get out?"

"What are you talking about? Stop freaking out. You don't even know for sure."

"Get off me. I'm going to check something." He did as I told and I searched inside my work bag. I was just an student but I knew how to evaluate and do daily check-ups and check for serious illnesses.

"Get on the bed and take off your shirt." He did what I told him to but then started to grin.

"Are you going to do what I think you are?" I ignored him and got several instruments out. A microscope very well packed. A stethoscope. A needle and small shot for check-ups. Some sterilized tools for careful medical use.

"Oh, and you need to roll up the right leg of your shorts and show your thigh."

"Hentai."

"Shut up. I'm going to prove to you that you are not human." I grabbed the stethoscope and then sat on him. I didn't know what to do since he was a human, or looked like one, and was bigger than me. I leaned forward and then noticed his body shape. I needed to measure it and then compare it to proportions of the rest of his body. I put the stethoscope to my ears and where his heart was suppose to be located but then heard a faint sound. I moved around more and then found the strongest place of thumping- two inches from the center to the right and then nine inches underneath his shoulder. I listened to the rhythm of it and then took it into though carefully. What mammal has the same rhythm as a human, but faster? Something with a smaller body capacity, like a dog, but thinner. Maybe a greyhound? No, those are purely for race. He would be more weirdly proportionate. Let's see...

"You know that you look like you really want to do something right now?"

"You care to explain why your heart is to the right side and lower?"

"Okay, I'll shut up." I put the stethoscope around my neck and then put my hands around his sides, feeling them. They felt too rough and wavy, unlike human's smooth muscle. I pressed certain places and felt where there were depth and where there weren't. He started to fidget.

"Stop~ That tickles~" He started to wiggle and I couldn't help but tickle him some more.

"Okay, now roll up your shorts." I got off the bed and waited for him to do what I told him to. He hesitantly looked at my and then rolled up his shorts.

"You know how weird this is, right?"

"Shut up. And don't say anything, baka neko." He didn't say anything, just stared off into space. I put myself against his leg on and then opened a sterile antiseptic pad and then rubbed it against one of his arteries.

"That's really cold. What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, this will only sting a bit. If you're not use to shots."

"Wait wha?" I poked him and then withdrew a small amount of blood I quickly covered the puncture with another antiseptic pad.

"Ow, what did you do?" I I looked at him and then put a safety black on the needle so it wouldn't accidentally poke someone.

"Blood samples can never hurt, can they?"

"Are you a doctor?"

"No, I'm a student."

"Well, do you go to medical school?"

"I go a university."

"What major?"

"Veterinarian."

"Haha... how a..." he mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do you know what kind of position we're in?"

"Well, of course I do."

"Isn't it, well, I mean... awkward?"

"Why would it be? I always take shots from animals like this."

"Well, isn't this how girl you know... suck guys?"

"You want someone to?"

"I-I-I d-didn't say that, d-did I?" He grew increasingly red.

"I'll give you the results in a couple of hours. My analysis' take very little time and are efficient." I tell him, getting up and giving him his shirt.

"Wait, I'm letting you do all this without receiving something back?"

"Well, you bit me for the time I bit you."

"That shouldn't count. You can't even feel pain." I just shrugged.

"Well, now, it's my turn to asked you a favor."

"What do you want. And it can't take long. Blood might not last for long."

"Get on the bed after putting all those things away and then lay down on the bed."

"O... kay?" I put the stethoscope away next to the microscope and then put the blood from the shot inside a little plastic ziploc bag and sealed it tight. I jumped onto the bed and then laid down, sighing. I felt him get on me and then look at my weirdly.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well since you can't feel pain but you can feel things, I guess I can take advantage of this situation."

"What? I don't understand you."

"Soon you will." He leaned and then bit my neck.

"I told you that I can't feel pain."

"Oh, this is just the beginning."

"I'll give you five minutes. What I did to you was roughly about five minutes."

"Then I'll have to hurry." His breath tickled my ear and then slightly bit it, licking it inside his mouth.

"Wai-"

"You told my five minutes. Now it's my turn." He did something with his phone and then held both my wrists above my head and then started to lick my neck.

**Keep the me's and my's in check...


	4. Nobody, Nobody but Me

"You told my five minutes. Now it's my turn." He did something with his phone and then held both my wrists above my head and then started to lick my neck.

"T-this is violation on people's rights! Section 43.2 of the law!"

"I'm sorry but we're not in America anymore."

My thought stopped. Oh yeah.

"B-but there has to be rules!"

"Well, what will you tell the police when I tell them that you forcefully took DNA samples from me?"

S#!t. I had no reply to that. He started to work his way down my neck to my shoulder, just to jump to my hip. He used his spare hand and put it up my stomach. My face flushed and I started to thrash about.

"It hasn't been five minutes yet. You're mine until then."

"I'm not anybody's."

"For a couple more minutes you are." He licked upwards and then purred.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, but he ignores me. He pushed my shirt all the way up but I couldn't do anything. His mouth nipped the bottom of my bra when his phone rang. He sighed.

"And there goes the perfect moment. We were getting to the good part. Oh well. We'll get farther next time." He looked at me and then kissed me smack on the lips.

"Next time?!" I jumped up and kneed him in the stomach. "There won't be a next time and that kiss was out of your five minute limit so I hit you." I walk over to the table and then take out one of my textbooks/study books for class.

"Good thing your blood was preserved. I wouldn't be able to test it out if the bacteria in the air got to it." Oh, the irony.

I put the blood carefully onto a tray underneath the microscope and then turned the light on. I looked into it and then saw particles move around. Once again, science fascinates me. I opened my book to the mammals section. I looked for mammals, in for no reason why, the feline section. I looked for felines like cheetahs and leopards, but then look back at him, who was looking at me with his head in his hands. I walked up to him and pulled up his shirt so I was looking at his back. No spots.

"Looks like you're not one of those. I turned the page and behold- the domestic /home cat. Looks like the blood matches. DNA samples kinda match. He has good balance.

"Oh yea, theres another concert tomorrow. You want to come?" He asked, uninteresting in what I'm doing.

"Sure."

"But we're playing The Merry-Go-Round Of Life Again."

"Fine with me."

"So what am I?"

"According to the research that I have conducted in the quick three minutes, I have found out that you are... a..."

"Yesh, go on."

"An American Polydactyl and Burmese cat hybrid."

"I don't even know what that is."

"So when's the concert?"

"Oh, at 5pm."

"That's pretty early for a night concert."

"Yea. We were going to have a little party or something."

"Please don't tell my like today."

"Unfortunately yes. And the conductor wants to invite some people who can name the songs. But you have the option of going or not."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to attend..."

"You should. I'll tell you the song names."

"Then I really won't go." I look at him and do a double take.

"What the hell?! You do have ears and a tail, right?"

"No you're hallucinating." I walk up to him and then pulled on his tail which was wiggling in the air. He jumped and then meowed in pain as I couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"I guess that this isn't a hallucination, then."

"Meanie."

"I've been called worse." I say as I close my book and put all my stuff away inside my bag. I walked to the door when he called out,

"Where ya going?"

"To the front desk. You just stay here." I say menacingly. I go into elevator and press the L button while thinking about cats and how long I have until my break from school is over. I walk up to the lady and she greets me with a smile.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need another room key for room 431."

"Oh, that will be $20"

"Okay." I pay and then take the extra key and then open my own door. I look around the room and notice that nobody was there. I guess I made this copy for no reason. At least he's gone. I take a step and then feel something on my back, trying to push me down. I jump forward and spin around, lashing out at the thing/person that had just attacked me. My body went in control as I cornered the person. My left hand went to their next as I pushed them against the wall as my right arm transformed into a gun and had the nozzle on their temple.

"Geez! Calm down!" I hear a familiar voice. "It's just me!" but I didn't let go.

"What were you trying to do?" I interrogated Ikuto, not caring that he knew that I wasn't human. Or anything like it.

"I was just trying to scare you! Now can you let go and pretend that you're not trying to kill me?" He asked. I let go and slowly backed away.

"Don't jump on me back. I might accidentally kill you." I warn him. He eyed me warily.

"There's something about you. That's really off."

"No, really? You have a couple loose screws in your head?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"And you're not human either."

"No. What's you're actually going through is a physiological brain dysfunction that has caused you to receive temporary dyslexia and hallucinations that will alter your train of thought."

"What are you?"

"Martian. Coming to end the world."

"Where are you from?"

"Mars. Martian. Duh."

"What are you?" He repeated. I decided not to budge an inch.

"Look. I know your secret. You know mine. We should just punch each other, forget we saw each other, and live on with the world. There's no use trying to be all friendly over it like we know each other more than others. Even if we do."

"You're saying we should forget this happened?" I nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you're not that stupid. Now here's a card copy and go back upstairs." I handed him the plastic card but he just stared at me.

"Why don't you want to be friends?"

"You don't like people trying to murder you and I don't like guys." I said, irritated.

"You les?"

"Hell no. I don't like anybody."

"Why?" He kept looking at me straight in the face and I noticed that his eyes were unmoving. Pitless. Dark.

"Let's say I'm straight but I don't like guys. Period."

"Why?" I pretended not to be fazed by his constant gaze.

"Oh, you gonna asked science why too?" My attitude kicked in. "Look, if you don't want to leave, sure stay here but sooner or later, you're going to have to leave."

He stepped closer to me and this time, I couldn't help but stepping back a bit, but he didn't seem to notice. I tried to hold him back with my right arm, transformed, but he just grabbed my other wrist, sensing that I wouldn't- couldn't- shoot him. He pulled me closer and I could smell his lotion. Like I bothered to put on any. He pulled me towards him until his lips brushed against my ear. His hot breath was making me lose my mind.

"But I don't think I can forget this. Don't you think we're kinda fated?" My heart seemed to stop for a bit. Fated? What does he mean? Well I know, but 'fated' isn't real.

"Being fated is a false conclusion that people seem to rely upon when they have no more options left," I said. "just like superstition."

"That doesn't have to be like that. Enough willpower and something can become true. How do you think we're here, living?" His breath against my ear was really driving me insane. My face was bright pink. My head was spinning. My heart was pulsing. The moment seemed to stretch out forever when there was a knocking at the door.

"I-I'll get it." I pushed him away and open the door, just to see the face of Kim.

"E. B.?! What are you doing here?"

"This is my reserved room in Australia. Do you want to come in?" I asked back.

"Oh, no. I was looking for Tsukiyomi's room. I think this is the wrong floor."

"I'm here." Ikuto's deep voice rang out. Kim reeled in shock.

"You two share the room?" He asked, clearly confused. I shook my head.

"We consequently live only one floor apart. We were talking about the concert from earlier." I easily swung the lie out of my mouth, smiling.

"Oh yea. I'm here to tell Tsukiyomi that practice is going to start early, in a half hour and we need to get going or we'll be late."

"Well then. I'll take my leave. As he was walking out the door (Kim had already left) he looked back at me and was smiling- a smile full of mischief but understanding at the same time. "Be sure to come for the concert." I was still standing with the door ajar after he had left and then took deep breaths even though I didn't need them. Something... something about him got me on guard, and even though I knew he was dangerous, I knew I could've fended him off before. But he was different. Very different. I don't know how to explain. The look in his eyes still caught me in their gaze, the pitless, indigo eyes that understood. No, they couldn't. Nobody could understand. Not anybody. But myself.


	5. The Second Concert

I found myself sitting in one of the hard metal seats that were all over the auditorium, filled with endless talking, laughing, fighting, betting. Why bet before a concert? I had no idea why. I just leaned against the seat with my hands behind me head, resting, with my eyes closed. I heard a Korean family bickering about something so I decided to listen in and translate in my head.

Woman: "What did you do that would get you suspended?" She sounded furious.

Boy: It's not my fault I didn't know the pledge of allegiance correctly! I thought it was invisible not in the visible!" I smiled slowly at the thought.

Baby: "Vroom vroom! Thoma choo choo train!"

Father: "Hanna, it's okay. The boy just didn't know."

Hanna: "But how come Jihoo was the only one who didn't know it properly?"

Jihoo: "I told you, it's not my fault!"

Older brother: "The lights are going down. Be quiet or people'll cuss at you."

Hanna: "You just stay out of this, Minhoo."

I stopped listening in on their conversation- the perfect family fight. I don't remember getting into a fight before with my parents. Not that I remember much from my past. The thing that I learned the most about the past was from the file that I stole when I escaped from the IRAE.

The whole room was dark and all talking broke down to whispers being passed on, creating a some sort of verbal mist. The curtain rose and I could see the conductor bowing, introducing Ikuto, who would be the soloist for the concert. He looked all over the whole auditorium, and for a second, our gazes met. I flushed for no reason and then glared back. I could just hear his chuckle from this far away- or maybe it was physiological. I thought of his face and flushed again, trying to convince myself that it was all mental, that I was going crazy because my body wasn't use to being in this condition and everyone needs time to adapt- even bacterial mutants created in a lab.

A lump in my throat caused me to make up the excuse to cough a fake cough to keep attention away from myself. I laid back against the chair and smiled. I couldn't do anything about IRAE, nor could I change myself back into a human. Those days just didn't exist anymore. Bach's Double Violin Concerto really helped the mood and lifted most of the spirits, but I heard Ikuto mess up twice on the timing. I frowned. Something was off. I guess normal people couldn't tell the difference. They moved onto another song and I found myself dozing off, nodding my head. I immediately shot my eyes open and caught glimpses of people shaking their head, incredulous that I would actually fall asleep at a concert. I just managed not to snort out loud. I glance slightly back and then manage to see what Jihoo's family looked like. The mother was a bit plump but the father tall and skinny. The little boy was still playing with a toy train, softly making 'choo choo' noises while Jihoo looked indignant. Minhoo looked like he couldn't care less. We caught each other's gaze and he stuck his middle finger up, clearly knowing that I would understand. I grin and nod my head up like 'sup.

I looked back and they were finally starting on The Merry-Go-Round of Life. Ikuto looked like he was naturally a soloist. I guess I should stop slacking off and start to quickly gather my hours and head back for the U.S. I felt myself going into a black tunnel, slowly dispersing into the so-called 'dream world' when I heard loud noises around me and jumped up on instinct.

"And young lady, what is your name?" I hear a booming voice say. My vision cleared and I saw the conductor with a microphone, looking at me. I point at myself and he nods vigorously.

"Yes, you." I winced as people around me started to laugh. Humiliation.

"Uh, E. B. Hydra?" I said, my voice not that convincing, due to the fact that I had just woke up. I probably dozed off while they were finishing the last song or two. Oh well.

"Well, you can get a prize if you name the composer of the first song that we played."

"Bach." My instincts stuck in again. Wait. Didn't Ikuto say something about this?

"Very good answer. It's so good its the correct one! Please come up to the stage." I blinked a couple of times and then slowly shuffled my way across half of the auditorium, just to get to the stage. I tripped on the stairs but managed to stay upright. God damn me clumsiness. I saw Ikuto's face brighten up when I was going up.

"So this young lady is the winner of today's question! If you wish to attend another concert it is on the 3d of..." I looked around the auditorium and then my eyes started to close again. I focused on sound and noticed that people were clapping to the conductor's voice, then shuffling their feet like I did earlier when I was getting up here. I heard one whistle and then silence. Something prodded my back and I had to do everything to stop from transforming my hand into a gun and then killing five people like I did on the streets. I had to stay alive somehow.

"What's wrong? You look sick." Sick? Me? I laugh out loud. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a white room. From the looks of it, a dressing room.

"What am I doing here?" I look curiously at the conductor.

"Oh, I was just going to asked you when you're going to stay in Australia."

"I'm leaving for the States in a week."

"Oh I see. Then would you just like a ticket for our concert? It never expires."

"Actually, I stood up on accident."

"But you answered correctly. What about joining us then?"

"I can't. I attend graduate school and live in the United States. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He still looked hesitant.

"You're leaving in a week?" A cold but deep voice rings out and both of us looked towards Ikuto although I immediately broke our gaze.

"Y-yea. Why?" I look back at his eyes and regret it. I managed to stay looking at him, but his eyes were having weird effects on me again. Mental stress. Adaption time. I reminded myself.

"So where are you going?"

"To my reserved room."

"Yes, yes. Do you want Ikuto to escort you? I heard from Kim that you two are close."

"No, I don't really need an escort. And we just live a floor apart."

"Well, since I don't have any business here, I am going to the hotel as well." I glared at him and he grinned.

"I guess I'll leave you two. Oh, and Ikuto, there's a rehearsal in three days. And E. B., whatever what I can do for you, I owe you one. You did answer the question correctly." He winked at me as he left.

"You're leaving in a week..." Ikuto said.

"No, I'm staying here until I'm done with my research on human behavior. And then my army will come and obliterate of the normal human life."

"Martians sure are scary." We walked out of the huge auditorium, our footsteps echoing off the marble floor of the hall.

"So, what kind of violin do you have?" I asked him.

"A stradivarius."

"You do?!" I almost nearly yell. "How?"

"It was from... my father." I decided to not make any comment. We walked for five minutes without talking, just silence. The song How Do You Love Someone was stuck in my head, and then Ikuto spoke out:

"What are you singing?" That broke me from my trance.

"Huh, what?"

"You were singing something. Like loving someone?"

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know I was singing it out loud. It's called How Do You Love Someone."

"No, it's fine. But do you?"

"Do I what? Know how to love someone?"

"I guess."

"Depends. Define love."

"Love is based on the individual that tries to define it."

"True." I pondered the matter for a bit. "I don't think I do."

"Why not?"

"I haven't loved in a long time. Probably forgot." I gave a short laugh.

"How long has it been?"

"Maybe... thirteen years? Well, except for the fact that I live with Mochi."

"Mochi? You live with mochi?"

"My cat."

"Oh." He simply said. I also thought about the fact that he was part cat too.

"So, do you live with anyone?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"It depends who."

"Everything depends on something."

"Well, I wouldn't want to live with the conductor or something. People like Kim would be fine."

"What about pets?"

"Don't really have time. And I usually just stay at a hotel or something."

"Do you like stuffed animals?"

"Not really."

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Chocolate."

"When did you start to play the violin?"

"Are you interviewing me?" I shrugged to his question.

"Just bored. Making talk."

"Let me ask you."

"Fine."

"When's your birthday?"

"Dunno."

"What's your middle name?"

"Don't have one."

"What's your parents' names?"

"Dunno."

"Why do you not know these things?"

"I don't remember things well."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I don't favor all in particular. I like all of them."

"What's your favorite color?" I thought about this one. I didn't really think about colors; they were just there. I guess, I liked the bolder and brighter colors, but not sparkly.

"I guess crimson."

"Do like to be on top or bottom?"

"What?"

"Just choose one."

"I don't know. Is this a sex thing?"

"No... just... well, maybe."

"I guess I would be.. on... top?" Well, I considered myself a seme type.

"Interesting. Where were you born?"

"Las Vegas, Nevada."

"How good's your aim?"

"Perfect. With a gun. Other than that, I suck."

"What's your favorite book?"

"Too many."

"Then what book are you currently reading?"

"The Count of Monte Cristo."

"What's you favorite number?"

"5."

"What do you want to be?"

"A veterinarian."

"When was the last time you wore a skirt?"

"Never."

"Wow. Not a typical girl."

"I hate skirts."

"How many people asked you out before?"

"Zero. And I'm proud of it." I grin. "How many you?"

"Dunno." He shrugged. Too many to count, huh?

We turned a corner and bam. There was the hotel. We walked in and climbed up the stairs, still silent.

"Wait, did I give you the key copy?"

"Huh? Oh, yea."

"Does it bother you that much that I'm leaving in a week? Or something big on your mind?"

"Why?"

"You're out of it." He sighed.

"I'm... I just feel like this."

"You have a fever?" I put some fingers against his forehead.

"I think I'm fine."

"You're overheating several degrees. You want medicine?"

"How would you know? I have a high temperature."

"You're about ten or so degrees higher than what you normally are. Well, cats, anyways. I have medication, but it's human so I don't know if it'll have much effect."

"I'm fine!" He shoved me away and I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't blame me if you faint. I warned you." And I slammed the door closed of me room, leaving him outside. I turned on my computer and started to type a professional-looking essay to one of the clinics that I was working in. God damn it. My me's and my's turned themselves around. Goddamn spelling corrections. I started to download the seven page long classical Bach piece that should be regarded as the most boring classical song ever.

I turned on Super Psycho Love and closed my eyes. I sighed as I went over the lecture sessions for the next month or so. Somehow, I fell into a deep but not so deep slumber which ensured me of my non-REM sleep.


	6. The Never-Ending Nightmares

A boy of about five faced me. Or maybe it was just his body stature, but he looked young, or at least skinny, weak, and a bit unhealthy. Or was it his sad eyes that turned my gaze towards him?

"E... B..." He smiled but there was something very wrong with the picture, something that ruined the moment. His slight smiled faded into a frown as he collapsed onto the floor, not moving nor breathing for the matter. I try to run towards him but his figure was turning into a smaller dot every step I took.

"No, no, no... I-it can' be... I have to... reach him..." I stumbled and lifted my hands to about eye vision and started to choke. There was a dark and sticky stain, edging into the corners of my mind and choking the living existence out of me. My arm suddenly transformed into a gun and I felt bullets being released. One. Two. Three. And more blood. Blood stained my vision, stained my presence. The dark figure suddenly zoomed into view. Blood. Why? Why was there more? I don't want to see anymore. A shrill scream stopped my heart. Miguel.

I woke up to a part collapsing throat and pain but no pain. God. What was I thinking about when I went to sleep? And was that even real blood? I don't know. Probably not. But what made me have this 'dream'? I mean, its not like something is being notified from the back of my... head... Oh shoot.

"Goddamn it!" I yell and punch the wall after jumping up. I hate my brain having these things forever memorized in the back of my head- especially dates. Today was the day that I escaped from the... from the IRAE. Miguel. Every single year I had the same dream, except it wasn't as horrifying as today. Probably the cat hybrid thing. Miguel. I sighed. I heard the sound of the clock's second-hand tick around until I couldn't take anymore.

I grab a coke can and gulp it down in one shot. After that, I squeeze my hand into a fist, feeling the aluminum cut into my hand. I flung it across the room right before thinking that it was a horrible idea, considering that my computer was there. I laugh out loud before checking that my computer was completely safe and dry.

I heard a knock at the door and noted that I probably looked crazy. Frizzy and big hair, glasses falling off my nose, wrinkled clothes from the day before and a small piece of aluminum stuck in my hand. I laughed again while walking to open the door. I swung open the door and immediately narrowed my eyes.

"You here for medicine? Should've gotten some yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Or the last time we met. When was it?"

"Two days ago." What the hell? Just how long... Oh. The nightmares.

"So I'll get the medicine." I turn around but he hangs onto my arm with his hand.

"That's not it. I'm not sick. Never was." I was confused. Did he come to call me a tree again then? Please note that I'm being very, very sarcastic right now. I narrowed my eyes, carelessly pushing up my glasses. "I'm here for talk."

"Well I'm not in the mood for talking." I was about to shut the door in his precious face when he walked inside and pushed me back down against the floor. I fell, unable to catch my balance quick enough, and was about to get up when he cowered over me.

"I have something to tell you." My arm turned into a gun without any hesitation; I didn't even know before I felt it.

"I'll shoot. Get off."

"You're leaving."

I point it to his head, threatening him. Suddenly, the nightmare filled everything, my vision, my thoughts, my head. Blood everywhere. Three shots. More blood. A lightbulb went off in my head.

Wait. No. I didn't. Miguel. I-it wasn't me. I suddenly saw him in front of me, looking at me like, "How could you?"

"No, it wasn't me. I didn't do anything. I shot them. They shot you. I tried, I did..." My vision went blurry but I could tell that he was holding out his hand. I reached out with tears in my eyes due to sudden pain and remorse. Then I blacked out. I didn't know, but I knew that I was holding onto Miguel's hand. I vowed myself that I won't never let go ever again.

"Don't worry... I'm never going to let go... ever again.." And I completely fell into the dark abyss welcoming me with its open arms.


	7. Betrayal- Nothin' New

I groaned. My head felt like it was full of penicillin. The worst headache ever. I felt comfortable, though. And a hand that was holding on, like it was never going to let go. A black pit was formed in the bottom of my stomach. Miguel was dead. I remembered what I said. I smiled coldly. How could I. I've just remembering something bad- no, horrible- in the back of my mind. I sit up in my bed (how did I get here?) and rubbed my eyes, raising my left hand, only to find it occupied. I looked at the blue-head that was leaning against the edge, holding strongly to my hand. What was he doing? What was I doing? He shuffled his head and looked up, his eyes only open half-way.

"You up?"

"What am I doing here?" He held up our linked hands as if that would explain everything. I looked at him with a blank stare.

"You collapsed. You said something and then held my hand." He grinned. "Even in your sleep, you wouldn't let go." I grew red and tried letting go but he held on fast.

"That was a misunderstand. Now let go." He didn't.

"Are you going to end it like this? And besides, you have to pay me back. I carried you here and stayed with you. You really wouldn't let go."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I ask, giving up. He got up and then crashed on top of me, hugging me, still holding my hand in his.

"Let me sleep for a little longer like this. I'm tired." I felt him burrowing his head into my neck, tickling it. My heart seemed to speed up a bit but I calmed it down. I didn't bother to get him to wake up, knowing that he was a really heavy sleeper. I shuffled around until I was facing him, looking at his face. Long eyelashes, perfect jawline. He was feminine but also very masculine, tall and lean. The perfect womanizer. I wonder how many people he has done this to. He flirts well too. I sighed. This was going to be a long week. Even though my gut feelings are usually horribly wrong, logic tells me that I have the right to say that this is going to be a long week.

I tried letting go of his hand now, but as soon as I lost contact, I felt as if I lost part of myself, a memory of Miguel, letting the promise that I made slip away from grasp. I rested my head on his shoulder and grasped his hand in mine again. Maybe there was still some part of Miguel here. Inside me.

"I won't ever let go. I promise." I whispered into the silence as I tightly gripped his hand in mine. When was the last time that I held someone's hand like this? A really long, long time ago. Probably when I was with my parents. I sharply let in a breath as I wince and squeeze his hand, something coming back into focus after so long. The body of a heavy-built man with a small and thin woman with brown locks. So long ago. I reached out a hand and they smiled, laughing at each other and I felt myself being picked up and being on the shoulders of the man. The funny thing was I couldn't see their faces- they were blurry and I could only see their smiles. That was funny. But... I so, really want to see their eyes. How they looked like. How kind they were. How deep they were. I guess I knew a lot about people from their eyes. I wanted to see their whole face. Another vision comes into view.

The woman is leaning over me, saying something to me while waving a finger. She smiled, locked her arms with the man's and walked away to the dismay and cries of me. Wait. Didn't the company force me to leave? I felt tears on my cheeks and hand surrounding me, grabbing me, choking me. I surfaced back to where I was and then stared into deep indigo eyes.

"I-I... I can see your eyes..." I sighed in relief and started to laugh, also on the verge of tears.

"Oi! You okay?"

"What's there not to be okay? I just met my father and mother! They hated me!" I started laughing and wriggling. It was pretty funny. I thought that I was taken by force, but they had given me away! Typical asian parents. I used my free hand to wipe away tears and calm down.

"Seriously. You okay? And what about your parents?"

"They were on the IREA's side. They really didn't like me. Or were lied to. And then the others started to choke me! Really! I did not expect anything like that. Oh, and the really funny part- I couldn't even see their eyes!" I giggled a bit as he looked hard at me. "What? I'm not crazy. It's just funny!" I get up and let go of his hand, now numb to everything.

"You... okay?" He was still hesitant.

"Yea, why not? And you want something to eat? I have chocolate. And thanks for the hand. I was oblivious then." I walk out the door, taking out two bars of chocolate, milk and dark almond. I saw him walk out and stare at his hand as if something was on it.

"Oh yea, and you might want to wash your hands. I haven't woken up in two days." I tell him, holding out both chocolate bars for him to choose from. He still looked at me warily. I shook the bars a bit. "I'm gunna eat both if you don't choose." I tell him blandly.

He took the milk chocolate and hesitantly nibbled a bite out of it. I just bit a huge chunk out of it, knowing that I would soon crave more. All the things that I went through since the first concert here rushed through my head and I decided to ask Ikuto about it.

"You know, why do you want to get to know me better? I mean, there are thousands of other girls who could take my place and want to." He sighed as I shrugged.

"You wouldn't understand." A short, bitter laugh came out of me.

"Me? Not understand? You don't know the beginning of what I know." I smiled smugly. I can't believe he thought that I couldn't understand. "I'm the type of person who lets others see only the top of what I see. I am more aware of what's happening in this world that most people, and let me tell you, they think they're all right when there's another world underneath their eyesight. They just don't bother to look down or up. Just straight."

"And we're part of this 'underworld' am I right?"

"For all I know, we could be in the sky."

"I see." was his reply. I finished my chocolate bar and went to throw it away. He was still just nibble away, probably thinking as hard as I was. Or maybe not thinking at all. Everything was just numb.


	8. I Hate You Life, I Really Do

I looked at the empty hotel room, and then at my packed bag. I smiled. I can't wait until I get home and the bag explodes because I didn't pack properly; I had trouble stuffing all my things into one suitcase, but after stomping a bit, it worked. I walked outside after handing both of the key copies to the front desk, I waved for a taxi and told them the address of the nearest airport. I turn on Super Psycho Love on my phone (with the earbuds on, of course) and thump the rhythm along. Suddenly, indigo hair comes into my mind and our little conversation pops up.

"No, it's fine. But do you?"

"Do I what? Know how to love someone?"

"I guess."

"Depends. Define love."

"Love is based on the individual that tries to define it."

"True. I don't think I do."

"Why not?"

"I haven't loved in a long time. Probably forgot.""

"How long has it been?"

"Maybe... Thirteen years? Well, except for the fact that I live with Mochi."

"Mochi? You live with mochi?"

"My cat."

"Oh."

I smiled. Oh well. I guess that he had taught me to reflect on my life once in awhile. I hadn't noticed anything until we started talking.

"But aren't we fated?" My head hit the back of the glass that was separating me and the driver- hard. Oof. I heard something snap and see two pieces of glass fall in my lap. Shoot. My glasses broke.

"Oh! You okay? Sorry, there was this stupid car in front of me who suddenly veered to the left from the lane to the right of us! Are you alright?" I nod and quickly reply. I can't feel pain. But I have bad eyesight. And I have a plane to catch. I got in the security check and hoped that my arm didn't show up in the metal detecting screen. Surprisingly, nothing got caught and I got onto the plane with no disruptions. Something was weird with life. I usually have something that holds me until I'm almost late for everything. I guess either 1) my luck changed or 2) something crappy is going to happen later. Oh well. Gotta enjoy the moment while it lasts.

I put my earbuds in and turned the volume full on. I played about 10 nightcore songs straight. I was staring out the window until I felt my stomach protesting being in a plane and hungry at the same time. I guess I have the extra chocolate bar that I put somewhere in my bag. It had been on the eighth song so I guess that it had been about thirty minutes. My hand rummaged in my bag until I remembered that I didn't have it anymore. I hear slight tapping to my right so I instinctively look in that direction. Did I have a person in the seat next to me? I didn't notice.

"Holy crap! What are you doing here?!" I nearly yell. I quieted my voice, noticing the stares that the others on the plane were giving me. "What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"What, I can't be on the same plane? I'm going to America too." Ikuto looked indignant and a bit discouraged.

"B-but this isn't your seat right? Are you messing with me?" I slightly shook my head, looking at him.

"Check for yourself." He held out his plane ticket, not looking at me. Seat 23A. I looked up at my seat. Seat 23B. He isn't lying.

"Ok, but how did we end up next to each other? And why are you heading back to America?"

"We have another concert tomorrow in Davis, Los Angeles. And I told you before," he looked at me and gave me his lopsided smile, "We're fated." I just blinked.

"Are you having another mental problem? With either logic or memory?" I ask, giving up my chocolate bar search despite the protests from my stomach. "You know those things aren't real. Like superstition. Like long, untangling earbuds. Like math that contains no thinking. Like a novel with no words." I leaned back against the plush seat and stared out the window again. I guess this is the crappy moment that is currently paying for the luck from earlier at the airport. I closed my eyes and almost immediately fell into a slumber which relieved me from the crappy life situation.

"Eric! Wait up!" I hear myself in my mind, running up to catch up to the tall blonde that was ahead of me, walking at a steady pace. He looks behind and I see his sky-blue eyes light up, then smile along with his mouth. My heart slightly fluttered as I broke out into a sprint.

"So you ditched class?" I smiled.

"I don't always ditch. They told me that I could come with you on the mission if i wanted." His smiled quickly turns into a frown; I mirror his face.

"It's going to be dangerous. They didn't mean it."

"Well they never go back on their word and I want to come with you. Therefore, I come along with you on your mission. Period." He leaned forward a bit and ruffled my hair. He was smiling again but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"It's dangerous. You might die. You will get hurt." I set my jaw out.

"When was it never..." I muttered, trailing off.

"Look, if you're going to follow me, you have to promise, you'll have to listen to everything I say. Promise?" I eagerly nodded and then locked pinkies, fistbumping at the same time- the gang's seal for a secured promise. My view zoomed up ahead and I see his eyes staring intently into mine. I felt his strong but gentle grip on my shoulders, leaning closer in. Me heart is pounding and me head is floating around, up in the clouds, as if it were filled to the brim with helium. I thought I heard him mutter something like "I... like you..." but I couldn't reply straight -off to that so I questioned him.

"H-huh?"

"Nevermind. Just stay here until I come back, okay?" His ice-blue eyes now seemed to be duller. "and don't cause any chaos or trouble, alright?" He let go and I regretted not leaning in myself.

"Yes, mother." I roll my eyes and he gives a short laugh.

"Be back later." He speed-walks to the other side of the street and I watch his backside until he turns the corner, out of me sight. I sigh as I sit on one of the crates that was set out for garbage. I guess that I've learned to take me chance whenever I'm given it. God, did he actually intend to kiss me? Me fingers gently rub over my bottom lip. D-did... he like me? I could still feel the adrenaline rush that he had created in me. My ears caught scuffling noises and looked across the whole street but nobody was there. Or it looked like it.

I jumped to my feet and narrowed my eyes, telling myself that this wasn't a date, but a life-threatening mission. I knew that there wasn't anybody behind my because I was at the entrance of a little alley, nothing but dirt and dust to be cautious of. And bugs. My body instinctively cowers back, bending most of my joints- getting ready to jump. I heard it again and I dared call out: "Who's out there?" My body snaps to the right and I see something in the nearby bush. I get ready to pounce when I see a completely white cat with a tattered blue collar on, holding a dead mouse in its mouth. It blinks at me, as if saying "This is my kill. You catch some of your own."

I immediately relax my body, knowing that the scuffling sound was nothing but a cat catching its dinner. I was about to sit back down but something covered my eyes and mouth, leaving me senses in a black cloth. I knew that screaming didn't help so I transformed my arm into a gun, shooting the person behind me. I hear a scream, a groan, and then a grunt as I wrenched the person's arm off of me. It was a bulky man with a huge upper body but was only a couple inches taller than me, maybe about Eric's height. I shot him again and looked wildly around, knowing that a kidnapping did not only have one person. I saw three others, two men and a woman running for me. I rolled off to the side, dodging the tall stick-like man but was caught by the other man, who looked like an older Eric but with brown hair.

"Calm down you little b**ch!"

I tried shooting him but he grabbed my right arm so I transformed it back into a regular arm, slipping out of his grasp and aiming a kick for his stomach-but managing to hit a little lower. One more to go. The woman pulled out a dagger and I smiled inwardly; the government doesn't know anything about these kind of threats in the regular streets of San Francisco. I lunged for her and she threw the dagger at me, getting my stomach but I pulled it out with no injuries, now threatening her with her own venom. Her eyes widen in shock as I threw it at her and it missed her heart and hit her left arm, not to mention a quick bullet in her stomach a second after. I grunted with the dulling ache of transforming too much at once. I feel something in my back and arm and turn around to get shot in the chest.

"Ha. Look at her fall." I heard the tall man chuckle, holding out a gun. My hands went to the hole in my chest, gasping with the glowing liquid falling to the cement floor. I fell to my knees, black edging into my sight. T-this pain was... penicillin. "She's pretty defenseless once you look at her." I growled and then lunged for him, transforming my arm once again, adding to the immense pain throughout my whole body. I shot him and he staggered back, his crimson blood with mine mixing on the floor. I shot another time but hit the wall instead. I fell but took him down with me, hitting his temple with my left fist (probably denting it). I looked for something to grab onto, lifting me from the ground and to run away. I heard a beeping sound and the third man's rapid English, his words so tied together that I couldn't understand what he said.

My breaths now came in shallow, rigid intakes as I felt my ribs and lungs being affected by the poison inserted into my body. I fell back down and lifted my hands, seeing both covered in a weird mix of two kinds of bloods. I feel my chest restricting itself as I time travel again, now finding myself in a metal room, tied to the wall with metal chains. I broke my right hand free but my left was still stuck, the metal refusing to be broken by me bullets. I tried putting all my weight and strength against it and felt the wall give a bit, but not letting me have my way. I look around the room and spot the door, almost completely hidden from the people inside. I know what happens next. But it didn't happen like it did before.

I was on the floor, staring into those sky-blue eyes, now completely jaded and iced. His smile seemed more sinister than friendly. I felt liquid surround me, reminding me of a small pool of rain.

"W-why... Eric..." My voice sounded like the whispers of the wind up in the mountains and I knew what was happening. I knew very well. I was close to dying. Wait, but I didn't. Is this the second life? No, this is...

"I'm sorry. But I have to. It was sweet seeing your little attachment to me. I guess this is time for good-bye. You were a good partner. I guess that you were the perfect solution to everything. Oh yea. I hope you have better luck next time." What did he mean by that? And why was the world spinning? Well, it is constantly, but why is the darkness swirling and spinning? Is this death? I expected it to be more... extaravagent and specific. Maybe a white tunnel or a boat like Elsewhere. Oh well. We cnan't all have what we want. But Eric said something... And I want to know what he meant by next time.

"Bye... E.B... E.B..." Eric's voice rang out in my head, waking my from my 'death'. Wait, it seemed like Eric's voice but it was deeper, rounder, and a bit more... promising. This was...


End file.
